Ninja Life?
by ShaSor
Summary: This is Ami. Y'know, the purple haired, bully of a kid? Yeah, that would be me... and I'm completely fine with it. OC!Reincarnation


_Prologue_

* * *

There was a couple walking down the streets. A cute, clearly in love, couple shopping in the markets, and all the while the woman cooed at the small baby in her arms.

The baby was small, barely a few months old. Weak, fragile and as babyish as one could get.

 _That baby is me._

Right, I'll just say it as it is.

I've been reincarnated.

Reincarnated. As in- _I died and got myself reborn._

That's not all, I've been reborn in some fictional world with _magic._ Where it's possible to jump over a house in a single leap and where people just casually walk _up walls like it is nothing._

And everyone just takes it like it's something they see regularly.

Magic, or chakra as they call it, performed right in front of me.

I knew that I was staring too much, but I just couldn't help it. There is another person that's jumping rooftops, not even pausing slightly as he lands. The guy even _skipped_ a roof! That's at least twenty feet!

''Our little Ami is so cute!'' Haruhi cooed and grabbed my tiny hand in her much bigger one. ''Her look of wonder is just too adorable!'' Haruhi, my mother, turned to her husband and presented me to him like some kind of trophy. Her dainty hands under my armpits, and completely forgetting that I can't support my head by myself yet. I wanted to bash my head against a wall, but that was clearly out of the question. So I settled for letting my head dangle uselessly against my chest.

''Dear, Ami's neck…'' He sounds worried. Thank you! I thought tearfully. At least one of my parents is responsible _!_ I'll try my best to say 'daddy' from now on.

''Oh no! I completely forgot, I'm so sorry Ami!'' My mother carefully rearranges my body so that I was comfortable again. ''Dear…'' My father looked so done. I kind of pitied him, but the urge to laugh kind of negated that pity.

''She won't die, Eiji, calm down.'' My mother waves him off, cheerfully carrying me further to another stall, eyeing a shiny hairpin with a sparkle in her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow. She was… rather careless with my wellbeing. Clearly my father thought the same, for he gently pries me out of my mother's grip and sighs, like he was used to her behaviour by now. ''You're too careless.'' My father deadpans.

Mother ignored him.

Cue another sigh.

I coo up at him, trying to catch his attention. Father looks down at me and smiles. I like his smile, it's so warm and bright. Comforting, it's like everything will be alright if he smiles. I reach up with my tiny hands and try to catch a lock of his impossibly glossy, brown hair in one of my fists. His corners of his grey eyes crinkle a bit, and I just know he's trying to smother a laugh at my antics.

I feel a pout forming on my lips. It is so unfair, I want that glossy hair of his in the future. That, and his eyes. His eyes were so pretty- like twinkling stars. A piercing silver colour, mixed with darker grey streaks.

But I overheard my father complain about how much I look like my mother. Though disappointed, my mother wasn't an ugly woman by any means. The opposite from ugly, my mother is probably one of the prettiest woman I've ever seen. Long, silky, purple hair, dark brown eyes, small nose and high cheekbones. Mother looks like a noble woman.

But I just really want to have silver eyes, and I didn't particularly like the idea of having purple hair. _It's abnormal, how does one get purple hair?_

Then, a man with dark pink hair walked past us, his _pink_ hair styled like a flower, sticking up from all sides. The locks sway with each step the man takes and I blinked. _Well_ , I thought drily, my eyes trailing after the man, _somehow I doubt that anyone will care about my purple hair._ Seeing that my father didn't even bat an eyelid.

''Look at this!'' I looked away from the pink haired man to see what my mother was doing. But she was too far away. My eyesight had gotten better over these last few months, but not by that much.

''Look, look! Isn't it wonderful?'' My mother screeches and runs over to us. I am not watching my father, but I can just see the look of sheer exasperation on his face as the stall owner shouts at my mother to return his goods. She obviously forgot to pay in her excitement. I giggle a bit at my mother's antics.

But then I finally see the _thing_ that she was squealing over. A dress. A frilly, bright pink _dress_ with little sparkly studs all over the garment, and it was small enough to fit me.

 _Oh no you wouldn't._ I stared at the monstrosity in front of me with no small amount of horror. My father laughs nervously and takes a small step back. ''I don't think-'' my father was cut off as my enthusiastic mother waved the florid dress in front of him.

''-isn't this the cutest thing ever?!'' My mother beamed at my father, her eyes so bright and _hopeful…_ My father didn't stand a chance.

''…sure.'' Came his bland reply. But it was enough for my mother, who raced back to the stand to buy that garish dress.

''…'' We stood there for a moment.

''I'm sorry, Ami'' You better damn well be sorry. I thought darkly.

''I'm back!'' My mother raises a brown bag and smiles at us. My father smiles back. ''Good. I'm sure Ami will love the dress.''

You absolute traitor of a father-

''Let's try it on, Ami!'' My mother took me in her arms and ran back in the direction we came from. I looked over her shoulder, my father stood there, rubbing the back of his neck and not even glancing in my direction.

'You traitoooor!'-Is what I wanted to shout. Instead, all that came out of me were a couple of garbled words that held no real meaning. But, I think I got my abject horror through with my desperate wail.

He didn't even look up.

The bastard.

* * *

 **Want me to continue this?**

 **I cannot promise it will be funny, seeing that this is _my first time _writing something humorous. It might turn out a bit more serious after a few chapters. But I'll try my best.**


End file.
